History of Port Sarim
Port Sarim is the largest port-city of Asgarnia and one of the busiest ports in Gielinor due to it's central location relative to sea-routes. This page should serve as an archive of in-character history and any major events that Port Sarim has experienced, as well as a list of known rulers from Sarimese history. King Aztarwyn Gonzo *Aztarwyn declares war on the Nova Knights and all factions affiliated with Asgarnia, beginning the second large-scale Gielinorian War, otherwise known as World War Two. *Port Sarim is the second to fall victim to Aztarwyn's wrath, the docks being burned and destroyed. *Aztarwyn takes over Falador, thus securing most of Asgarnia and ends the war. He does not go to conquer Burthorpe and Taverly. *King Aztarwyn rebuilds Port Sarim and Rimmington, the two becoming functional again. *Port Sarim generates money for the Kingdom. *Port Sarim falls victim to the Asgarnian Civil War, led by Thomas Nekai II, which begins after King Aztarwyn's disappearance from the Kingdom. *After a few shifts in power, Port Sarim falls under the control of King Aztarwyn once more, which he eventually disbands the kingdom to go into hiatus. New Haven *Please contribute. Emperor Joseph I(Holy Asgarnian Empire) *Duke Joseph Adalhard rules Port Sarim, before expanding into other lands in Misthalin and the Kharidian desert, forming the Kingdom of Sarimia. *The Kingdom makes a great push in Asgarnia years after the Kingdom is established, forcing the Kinshra ut of their lands and laying claim to the majority of Asgarnia. *This new Empire is called the Holy Asgarnian Empire. *Emperor Joseph releases all lands that are not in Asgarnia or Kandarin, these being Draynor, Lumbridge, and Al Kharid. *(Please Contribute if anything else!) *The Empire falls eventually, never to rise again until the Holy Asgarnian Kingdom. Dominus Bruce Clough(Vigilis Cruor) *Shortly after the Holy Asgarnian Empire collapsed, the Vigilis Cruor set out to conquer formerly Imperial controlled lands, one being Port Sarim. *Vigilis Cruor establishes its military presence in Asgarnia with the capture of Port Sarim and the Monastery, already having the Goblin Village and Lassar Grottoes. *Port Sarim is used to expand the Cruor's navy, becoming more powerful. *Forests are deforested to create more ships. *Port Sarim is eventually traded with the Kinshra for Falador. Lord Atrum Erus(Kinshra 1) *Port Sarim is given to the Kinshra after the Vigilis Cruor takes Falador. St. Weatherby Sworn Lionheart ◾The elderly governor, founder of the Royal Asgarnian Armada, was granted governership of the Duchy of Sarim by Richard Grosvenor. St. Weatherby Sworn Lionheart, his wife and elven Kandarin Queen at the time, Sylvari Neleseth, and his six sons ascends to royalty in Asgarnia as previous King Alexander "dies". ◾Proclaimed as the Sage-King of Asgarnia, Weatherby and the Six Princes holds the new Kingdom of Asgarnia together with a fair and honest effort, and attempts to reunite the scattered forces of the Order of the White Knights. Weatherby manages to gain a recognizable leadership status among the White Knight groups, attaining the allegiance of Section Finstere and the Section Rovin (he also tried to gain the allegiance of Sir Tain Def's section but failed), by maintaining them in seperate knight divisions, forging the Alliance of Asgarnia. The Kingdom of Asgarnia was at the peak of its prosperity during this time among most previous rulers, its military might of the White Knight Alliance of Asgarnia standing fairly equivalent to the strength of the Alliance of Kandarin, standing approximately 180000 strong (180 joint Clan members)... ◾A blockade of Crusaders` fleets led by Oliver Ryder mobilizes around the harbour of Port Sarim, in an attempt to invade the Kingdom of Asgarnia. The Ryder`s forces retreats, however, when both sides comes up with an agreement which Weatherby grants the Ryders temporary settlement at the Monastery. ◾Saint Weatherby relinquishes Falador back to the returning Alexander. He remains in Port Sarim and rebuilds Rimmington. He combines Rimmington and Port Sarim into one state, the Grand Duchy of Sarimia, which serves the new Asgarnia shortly before he abandoned his nobility to fully devote his loyalty to his Lord Saradomin, remaining as a legendary Sage of Asgarnia and a retired Paladin Hero. Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo I *Before Das Kaiserreich had even been established, Aztarwyn swiftly grabs Port Sarim and Rimmington for military bases in preparation to invade Varrock under the rule of King Ehrick. *Eventually, all of Aztarwyn's forces can be seen on ships sailing from Port Sarim, leaving the two lands unguarded, practically handing them to whoever wanted them. *In other words, Aztarwyn's reign was rather uneventful. Queen Johanna I(Kingdom of Gielinor) someone call the Chiggles. Brock Avery Brock owned it? Oh wow. Never knew that. Brock, stop lifting, go put something here. New Kinsport and Kaeso Del'Vair (Kinshra 2) With the signing of The Asgarnian Accord 169, Port Sarim and the south of Asgarnia was given to the Kinshra Knights. It was administered by Kaeso Del'Vair, who named himself Prince of the Asgarn Southshores. Under this administration, Port Sarim was renamed "The Kinsport", to honour its new overlords. When things went arseways in Asgarnia, with Galastus' attempt at usurping the throne and Varis finding out the plot, Asgarnia as a whole was occupied by Kandar troops. The Kinshra, however, held out in New Kinsport, not giving up the Port until the return of Joseph Adalhard to power. Holy Asgarnian Empire *Please see: Holy Asgarnian Empire. Grand Duke Straton Ryder Straton Ryder was told to infiltrate the Asgarnian hierarchy on the orders of Jason Ryder. ( I forgot why. ) Worshippers of the Dragonkin *Things happened *The Worshippers mysteriously retreat from all of Southern Asgarnia Grand Duke Alexander Avael(Grand Duchy of Sarimia) *Port Sarim, along with Rimmington, is reorganized into the Grand Duchy of Sarimia under Grand Duke Alexander Avael *Alexander appoints officials to help manage governmental affairs. Godric G. is appointed Minister of Foreign Affairs. *Godric sets up the Minitry of Foreign Affairs in a two-story building overlooking the docks(landscaled general store). The Minitry immediately enters correspondence with Monvallis and Kandarin. *Vittorio de Vale becomes the Lord Mayor of Port Sarim. *As the administrator of Port Sarim, Vittorio established trade agreements with Kandarin, Misthalin, and the Republic of Monvallis. *Vittorio meets with a Kinshra commander to settle a neutral agreement. He agreed that Port Sarim will acknowledge the Kinshra as a profitable ally, instead of taking part in their rivalry with the White Knights. *Port Sarim is occupied by Kinshra Knights after a short skirmish, and declared a vassal of the Kinshra. The Lord Mayor, Vittorio, stays in place. *Alexander Avael is assassinated, unbeknownst to the public, by Ormond Del'Vair and several other Kinshra. The Republic of Asgarnia (Kinshra 3) *After The Sarimian War, Port Sarim along with other Kinshra territories was declared part of a new Asgarnian Republic, under the leadership of a Kinshra Lord by the name of Ombra. *A Kinshra lord known as Khalian takes command of the city, seeking to flush out the monarchists from southern Asgarnia. He begins organizing the Republican Army alongside Kinshra officers. *The Republic begins to fail, and power is handed over to Joseph Adalhard. Duchy of Sarim (Joseph Adalhard) *Joseph Adalhard gains the port, but quickly hands it off to the Kingdom of Anglia. Kingdom of Anglia Duke Ormond Del'vair *Things happened Prince Godric Grey *Godric takes up responsibilities in Sarim with the lack of a Duke. *An battle took place north of Sarim, with a group of Godless and Saradominist fighting in hope to locate someone first. A few building were partly damaged with Saradominist winning in the end. The Duchy of Sarimia * Earl Richard Dunegun remains the Earl of Sarim. Duke Levito Adair Put information about Duke Levito Duke Aegidius Blackwood * Lord Aegidius Blackwood, is instated as the Duke of the region following the death of the past Duke, all titles of the local nobles are held in questioning. Any noble of the region is to be called to the Duke's Court. * All Nobles are called to swear fealty to the new Duke and the Crown after the passing of King Varian I, failure to do so will end with the stripping of title and lands * Duke Blackwood starts formal talks with Lumbridge over forming a Trading League, called "The Golden League", this would be secure rich trading routes and open the Duchy and Kingdom to a flow of trade goods and coin for the Crown * The Sarimia Regional Guard Force is disbanded and the SDF, the Sarimia Defense Force is formed, with the Regional Guard Force and the Sarimia Navy under the SDF * A raising of taxes on all businesses and luxury goods to fund a number of Civil Works Projects such as fixing the roads and education of the Duchy * Tax breaks to local farmers who will sell a certain percent of their corps towards the Crown and Duchy * the Duchy is divided into a number of Sectors with local Councils being formed to govern the area and answer to the Duke * The Duke's Open Forum is placed, where all business owners and landowners are able to have a voice * The rising of two different political groups in the Duchy, the FPA, the Free People of Asgarnia, a sister group to the Free People of Falador grass roots group, with a number of farmers and "Common people", while the other is the Royalists, a group of rich business owners and minor nobility looking to become personal friends with the Duke Revolutionary Republic of Sarimia Stadtholder-General Aegidius Blackwood *The old Duke, Aegidius Blackwood, is sown in as Stadtholder-General of this new Republic, promosing to hold general elections once the land is secured. *The Repubic itself is radical in nature, abolishing all titles and ranks of nobility, and puts a price on each head of high ranking nobles who were wanted for treason *Three parties are form in the Republic's Council of Aldermen; The Free People of Asgarnia lead by Stadtholder-General Blackwood, The Asgarniian Republic Association lead by Councillor Harrison Richardon, and the Fascist Federalist Front lead by Councillor Adolphus Leiter *The Stadtholder-General forms his own private Cabinet that would be in charge of running it's own Department. *The Republic was built from the ground up by the Stadtholder-General, and the area entered a quiet null compared to the rest of the world, building and building *Following some time as Stadtholder-General, Aegidius followed through with his promise and gave up his position for public elections *After sometime, the Republic fades from view, the areas using local form of government to run themselves. Duchy of Sarimia Duke Levito Adair * Duke Levito was restored to his rightfull seat in southern asgarnia reforming the Duchy of Sarimia doing away with the Republic ideals * Levito started to invest in the port rebuilding it to house more ships and produce * Levito Killed a dozen innoncent men and women in Rimmington wounding his son Raynar in the process and was Stripped of his title Duke Raynar Adair * After his father was stripped of his title Raynar was awarded the duchy for his acts of bravery and heroism * Raynar made deals with Karamja to open a trading post on the island increasing trade flow Duchess Beatrice Adair * After the sudden death of Raynar Adair who was killed by a a meteor Beatrice inherited her fathers lands * Joined the Temple knights to buld apon the bonds between the crown and the order Kingdom of Sarim King Edward Duchy of Sarim Duchess Maela Aerendyl-Blackwood * Stuff happened * The Duchess married Empress Varis III in a quiet and swift event, bearing him two children near 9 months after the event, and is pregnant again soon afterwards. * After leaving her husband and fleeing from Asgarnia, the Duchy is disbanded and a Lieutenancy is formed. Lieutenancy of Sarim I don't really know but it happened Duchy of Sarim again I don't think anyone is following it at this point to be honest but I think it's a Duchy again right now Port Sarim raid Jed "The Iron Link" assaults Port Sarim, to capture more slaves. Draconis Era After a lengthy period of time, Ashley Gremoire is appointed Duchess of Sarim, who vowed to revitalize the domain with the help of several controversial actions, as the presiding ruler. * Her Grace offers amnesty to all criminals at sea under the Privateer's Decree, granting safe access to the port and surrounding coasts on a one-strike policy for crimes committed within Sarim's borders. Flag of Sarim updated. * Duchess Gremoire commandeers the HMS Vielle, a slow, forty-gun frigate repurposed to operate as a mobile estate. * After pardoning six men slated for execution, an assassin makes an attempt on her life; Her Grace makes a miraculous recovery several weeks later, owing her safety to Saradomin's good graces. The man was released from prison sometime later with a full pardon for cooperating during interrogation. * Ashley's first official council is established, composed of a Zarosian mage, a mysterious necromancer, and a murderous cannibal from Karamja, and regularly holds court on the HMS Vielle. Category:Location Category:In-Character History Category:POC Category:Asgarnia Category:Incomplete Articles